En Français
by hasimi
Summary: „Und da hat nu schließlich der Mensch seine Muttersprache, und wenn er nischt hat, denn hat er die immer noch." (Carl Zuckmayer, „Der Hauptmann von Köpenick")
1. Chapter 1

**Un**

Es war kein schöner Tag für den Aufklärungstrupp gewesen. Die Mission war fehlgeschlagen und es hinterließ bei Jean und den anderen ein bitteres Gefühl von Unvollkommenheit und Frustration, dass sich einfach nicht abschütteln ließ, egal wie sehr Connie und Sasha auf versuchten die Stimmung zu heben, es war ihnen anzumerken, dass selbst die beiden nicht mit ihren ganzen Herzen dabei waren. Den Erwachsenen ging es nicht viel besser, sogar Truppenführerin Hanji Zoe gab nach ein paar nutzlosen Versuchen und genervten Blicken vom Kapitän des Aufklärungstrupps, Levi, auf und stocherte so wie er und der Kommandant Erwin Smith lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Reiner versuchte zwar die ungemütliche Atmosphäre mit einer aufmunternden Rede zu aufzulösen, aber auch dies wurde von dem allgemeinen Gefühl einer Niederlage verschluckt. Bald waren Alle in ihren überwiegend negativen Gedanken vertieft, die Sonne war untergegangen, alle Teller, bis auf den von Sasha, unberührt und Kommandant Erwin erklärte den Tag für beendet.

Jean Kirschtein stand auf, warf keinen weiteren Blick auf den traurigen Anblick eines zurückgelassenen Auflaufs und machte sich auf in Richtung seines Zimmers. Der Gang war leer, da alle anderen Soldaten auf ihre Zimmer oder wohin auf immer gegangen waren. Die kleinen Lampen entlang der beiden Wände warfen gerade genug Licht um nicht gegen irgendetwas zu stoßen.

_Das wäre nicht so ausgegangen, wenn dieser blöder Jäger sich an den Plan gehalten hätte, anstatt einfach blind zu attackieren, sobald er den ersten Titan gesehen hat, _dachte er sich als er da alleine den wenig beleuchteten Flur zu seinem Zimmer entlang ging, _Alles ist sowieso immer seine Schuld, immer zu motiviert und viel zu wütend. Hat er davon, dass er andauernd breit ist, sein Leben „der Menschheit" zu opfern und sofort ausflippt, sobald er einen Titan sieht. _

Mittlerweile hatte er sein Zimmer erreicht, öffnete die Tür trat ein und schloss sie geräuschvoll. Jean machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht ein zu schalten, sondern zog sich einfach um und schmiss sich ins Bett. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und hoffte auf ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass er damit komplett falsch lag. Geschätzt zwei oder drei Stunden später nachdem er sich schlafen gelegt hatte, wachte er schweißgebadet von einem Albtraum über die halbgefressene Leiche seines besten Freundes Marco. Jean öffnete seine A, blieb jedoch starr vor Furcht liegen ,die Bilder von Marco, der ihn mit seiner noch intakten Gesichtshälfte anlächelte, während er ihm das noch schlagende Herz aus der Brust riss, noch lebhaft vor seinen Augen.

Außerdem hatte er Angst, dass Marco neben ihm stehen würde, wenn er sich umdrehte, das fürchterliche Halblächeln noch immer im Gesicht. Nach gefühlten fünf Minuten hatte sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigt und er traute endlich sich aufzusetzen. Seine Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die noch herrschende Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er konnte die Umrisse seines Tisches, dessen Stuhl und die darauf geschmissene Kleidung erkennen. Er ahnte, dass es noch viel zu spät war um aufzustehen, aber wieder einschlafen kam auf keinen Fall in Frage. Er fuhr sich durch die vom Schweiß vom Schweiß genässten Haare und starrte und sah sich ziellos im Zimmer um, während er darüber nachdachte, was er jetzt machen sollte.

Nach einer Weile kreisten seine Gedanken hin und her und er kam zu dem Entschluss sich einfach noch etwas hinzulegen und zu versuchen an nicht zu denken. Er legte seinen Kopf auf sein weiches, warmes Kassen, doch er erstarrte sofort, als etwas Nasses seine Wange berührte. _War das schon vorher da gewesen? Ist das etwa Blut?! _Auf einmal sah er wieder Marco aus seinem Albtraum vor sich. Dann beruhigte er sich wieder, denn es konnte doch wohl nicht wirklich sein, dass eine Leiche ihn besucht hatte.

_Nur Schweiß….oder Tränen. Aber bestimmt kein Blut._ _Blöde Belgische Waffe, ist einfach so gestorben, ohne Warnung, ohne Karte, ohne vernünftigen Abschied….__Aber genug davon._

Was hätte er nicht dafür gegeben um wenigstens noch einmal mit ihm zu reden...

Jean drehte sich auf den Rücken und versuchte diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, sie brachten im Moment sowieso nichts. Er die legte die Hände hinter seinen Kopf und dachte stattdessen über andere Dinge nach, zum Beispiel wie er Jäger zeigen könnte, dass er besser ist und Mikasa somit zu beeindrucken könnte. Ohne es bemerkt zu habe, war er kurz davor einzuschlafen, als er vor seiner Tür Schritte hörte.

_Marc-Reiß dich zusammen, Jean! Ein kleiner Albtraum kann einen tollen Typen wie dich nicht unterkriegen! Bestimmt muss irgendjemand einfach nur aufs Klo. Ja, genau, das müsste es sein. Sicher hat Jäger von seiner Mutter geträumt und sich in die Hose gemacht oder Sasha hat wieder zu viel gegessen. _

Als sich seine Tür langsam öffnete und das Licht aus dem Gang einen grausigen Schatten projizierte, war er auf einmal nicht mehr so selbstsicher.

„_Bonjour_, Jean!", sagte auf einmal eine sehr enthusiastisch klingende Stimme, von der er nicht erwartet hatte, sie mitten in der Nacht zu hören und noch dazu auf Französisch.

* * *

**A/N: Positives Feedback und/oder Verbesserungsvorschläge sind immer herzlichst willkommen :)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin und alle Charaktere daraus gehören ausschließlich Hajime Isayama

* * *

**De****ux**

Das Gesicht der Truppenführerin Hanji Zoë erschien auf einmal über ihm, mitsamt des leicht manischen Lächelns, welches am Tag der fehlgeschlagenen Mission ausnahmsweise nicht vorhanden gewesen war. Jean fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sollte er jetzt nach Hilfe schreien oder salutieren? Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Zoë musste seinen Gesichtsausdruck, eine Mischung aus Schrecken und Verwunderung, trotz der schwachen Beleuchtung erkannt haben und grinste ihn, was sie noch verrückter aussehen ließ, denn ihre weißen Zähne leuchteten.

„Zeit aufzustehen",sagte die Truppenführerin fröhlich und reichte ihm etwas aus schwarzem Stoff.

Es fühlte sich an wie eine...Mütze?

„Setz das hier auf und beweg' dich aus deinem Bett heraus. Wenn das hier zu lange dauert, geht Levi wieder weg und es hat ewig gedauert ihn überhaupt dazu zu überzeugen mitzumachen..", plapperte sie.

Jean beschloss, dass er ja wohl nicht für immer hier herum sitzen und sich von ihr voll reden lassen konnte, also stand er auf, setzte das Stoffding auf und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Truppenführerin Zoë Was in aller Welt machen Sie hier?"

Zoë hörte auf zu reden und sah ihn an.

„Keine Zeit. Ich erkläre es dir wenn wir da sind. Jetzt komm mit!",drängelte sie und schob ihn in Richtung Tür.

_Ich hätte doch die Militärpolizei wählen,_dachte Jean während er immer weiter den Flur lang geschoben wurde. Ihm fiel ein, dass er ja immer noch seinen Schlafanzug trug und er vergessen hatte, seine Schuhe anzuziehen, aber er wagte es nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, als er mit Hanji Zoë den Flur entlang eilte.

Nach einer Weile kam Zoë vor einer großen braunen Tür zum Stillstand , die genauso aussah wie die des Speisesaals.

_Gibt es irgendeine Art nächtliches Festmahl zu dem jeder aus dem Bett geschreckt werden muss? Seit wann feiert man denn bitteschön Niederlagen?_

„So", verkündete sie, „Da wären wir." Sie öffnete die Tür und bedeutete ihm einzutreten.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten betrat Jean den großen Raum, der dem Speisesaal auch in Bezug auf die Einrichtung ähnelte. Viele lange Tische aus hellbraunem Kiefernholz, die der Länge nach parallel zu einander standen und drei große Fenster an der hintersten Wand gegenüber von ihm. Einer der Tische auf der rechten Seite direkt am Fenster war mit einer roten Tischdecke bedeckt, auf der alles von Schnecken bis Baguettes vorhanden war.

_Liegt das nur an mir, oder sind das alles französische Gerichte?, _fragte Jean sich als er seinen Blick über den ausgiebig gedeckten Tisch warf.

Am Ende des Tisches , in einer Ecke ganz weit weg von den zwei anderen Stühlen saß zu seiner großer Überraschung der Kommandant des Aufklärungstrupps, Levi Ackermann. Obwohl Hanji in auf dem Weg zu dem Saal erwähnt hatte, hatte Jean nicht wirklich erwartet ihn hier zu sehen. Sich mitten in der Nacht oder auch so furchtbar früh am Morgen ohn scheinbaren Grund und nur durch die Aufforderung von Hanji Zoë in einen komischen Saal zu begeben passte einfach nicht zu dem Bild, welches er sich von dem kleinen Mann gemacht hatte. Aber andererseits, was wusste er schon über Levi.

„Hör auf mich so blöd anzustarren, Kirschtein", hörte Jean ihn plötzlich sagen.

„Guten Abend, Kommandant Ackermann! Oder, äh, guten Morgen", stammelte Jean und salutierte etwas unbeholfen. „Was machen Sie hier? Wurden Sie auch auch von Truppenführerin Zoë, ich meine Hanji, hier her geführt?"

„Halt die Klappe und setz dich", war alles was er als Antwort bekam.

Hanji, die bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte, schob ihn vorwärts auf einen Stuhl zu und setzte sich dann auf den neben ihn. Er hatte schon halb erwartet gefesselt zu werden damit er nicht weglief. Aber anscheinend war es eine mehr oder weniger freiwillige Veranstaltung, wenn man es so nennen konnte.

Hanji begann zu sprechen: „Ihr beiden wundert euch sicher warum ich euch um diese Uhrzweit hierher gebeten habe."

„'Hergebeten?'", fragte Levi leicht genervt.

„Ja, ich habe euch ja nicht geknebelt und mit geschleppt."

_So viel anders hat es sich aber auch nicht angefühlt, _erwiderte Jean gedanklich_._

„Also, ihr seit hier, weil ich finde, dass ihr etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen könntet. Und wieso finde ich das? Weil die Mission ziemlich mies gelaufen ist und ich mir dachte, dass dies genau das Richtige wäre."

„Und was genau ist ,das'?", warf Jean ein.

„Nun, 'das' soll so eine Art Essen sein, bei dem wir Spaß haben und die blöde Mission vergessen."

Levi grummelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und Jean glaubte etwas von „bekloppte Idee" heraus zu hören.

„Und was ist mit dem Rest?", fragte er verwundert. Es hatte sofort etwas eigenartig auf ihn gewirkt, dass fast niemand außer den Dreien hier war. Waren die anderen zu spät oder war das hier eine besondere Veranstaltung der Folter?

„Um die kümmert sich Erwin", antwortete Hanji in einem Tonfall, welcher so wirkte als würde die wage Aussage alles erklären, was sie definitiv nicht tat.

Levi meldete sich zu Wort: „Und warum zur Hölle sind wir drei hier?!"

„Alors, c'est parce nous sommes _françai__s__.", verkündete sie._

„Was!?", damit fasste Levi exakt zusammen was Jean momentan durch den Kopf ging, „Du hast mich um diese verdammt frühe Zeit hierher gezerrt, nur weil wir Franzosen sind? Das ist eine der hirnverbranntesten Ideen, die du jemals hattest und fast alle deiner Einfälle sind meistens komplett bescheuert.

„Ich stimme Kommandant Ackermann zu. Ich -"

'

Bevor Jean fortfahren konnte wurde er von Levi unterbrochen: „Lass den Scheiß, Kirschtein. Nenn' mich einfach Levi, wir sind hier ja anscheinend auf keiner offiziellen Veranstaltung", sagte er.

„Ach hört auf euch zu beschweren, ihr Miesepeter!", rief Hanji aus, „Das hier wird spaßig, ihr werdet euch amüsieren und Gestern einfach vergessen. Eure Negativität verdirbt ja sogar mir schon fast die Laune und ist etwas worauf man schon fast stolz sein kann. Jetzt haltet eure Münder und bedient euch. Es ist gar nicht so einfach so etwas einfach in ein paar Stunden herzuzaubern, wisst ihr."

_Es hat dich ja keiner darum gebeten, _kommentierte Jean gedanklich, nahm sich dann aber trotzdem ein Stück Kräuterbaguette und legte es auf seinen Teller, da er sich doch irgendwie schuldig fühlte. Immerhin_ hat sie sich die ganze Mühe gemacht..._

„Viel besser. Also, Jean, wann hast du das letzte mal Französisch gesprochen?" Hanji blickte im erwartungsvoll.

„Na ja", fing er an, „Mein bester Freund Marco aus meiner Trainingseinheit stammt aus Belgien und wir haben uns manchmal auf französisch unterhalten, aber...", er hörte mitten im Satz auf, die Erinnerung an seinen Traum und Marcos Tod noch zu frisch um darüber reden zu können.

„Aber was?", bohrte Hanji sichtlich interessiert nach.

„Du hast ihn hier nicht gesehen, also was denkst du wohl?", erwiderte er schroff.

Ein kurzes „Oh" war alles, was er als Antwort bekam.

_Ja, „Oh"._

„Tja, Kleiner, daran solltest besser gewöhnen. Hier im Aufklärungstrupp sterben Soldaten auf Missionen wie Fliegen", verkündete Levi trocken.

„Levi! Zeig doch bitte ein bisschen Mitleid. Sein fester Freund ist gestorben!"

Jean wurde ungewollt rot, „Ähm, er war mein bester Freund, nicht mein fester"

„Ja, ja, das ist doch alles sowieso dasselbe, nicht wahr, Levi?"

Genervt stöhnte der adressierte Kommandant auf: „Halt die Klappe, du Brillenschlange. Was soll das überhaupt heißen?"

„Oh, du weißt genau was ich meine" Sie zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu.

„Halt die Klappe", wiederholte er.

Jean schaute zwischen den beiden her wie bei einem Tennisspiel und kaute langsam sein drittes Stück Baguette, während er sich fragte um was in aller Welt es bei ihren Schlagabtausch ging. Bei näherem Überlegen fiel im ein, dass er es lieber doch nicht wissen wollte. Es gab schließlich Dinge, die besser unerwähnt bleiben sollten.

„Also", begann Hanji nach einer fast schon unangenehmen Pause, „Schmeckt es euch?" Sie sah Jean und Levi der Reihe nach in die Augen und wartetet sichtlich auf eine Antwort.

Levis Antwort war ein knappes „Kann mich nicht beschweren" und Jean entschied sich einfach zu nicken, da es daran jawohl nichts falsch zu verstehen gab.

Nach einer weiteren Schweigepause brach überraschenderweise Levi die Stille mit einer Frage, die nicht wenig wunderlich war: „Wenn ihr, eine Ziege und ein Wolf die letzten Tiere auf der Erde wärt, mit wem würdet ihr euch eher fortpflanzen?"

„Mit dem Wolf", antwortete Hanji wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Jean sah Hanji mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an: „Wie kannst du dir da sofort so sicher sein? Ziegen sind doch auch gar nicht so schlecht".

„Weil es in meinem Fall ein Ziegenbock sein müsste, aber Levi nur ,Ziege' gesagt hat."

„Du weißt genau was ich meine, Neunmalklug. Hör auf so pingelig zu sein und beantworte die verdammte Frage".

„Tja, ich würde trotzdem den Wolf nehmen, weil das viel stärkere Nachkommen hervor bringen würde, als mit einer Ziege. Was denkst du, Jean?", wendete sie sich an ihn.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Das ist nicht gerade die Art von Frage, über die ich jeden Tag nachdenke, weißt du."

_Ich weigere mich so einen Quatsch zu beantworten. _Seine innere Stimme, die verdächtige Ähnlichkeiten mit der von Marco aufweiste, widersprach ihm jedoch: „_Aber, Jean, du willst Hanji, die sich sehr viel Mühe gemacht um das hier zu organisieren, doch nicht enttäuschen,oder?" _

_Okay, okay. _Jean versuchte sich nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass er sich gerade gedanklich selbst geantwortet hatte.

„Ich würde auch den Wolf, oder eher gesagt sie Wölfin, wählen, aus den gleichen Gründen wie Hanji", sagte er schließlich.

Levi schien mit ihren Antworten unzufrieden zu sein, denn gleich darauf verkündete er, dass Hanji und Jean beide die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hätten und die Ziege eine viel bessere Wahl wäre, da durch sie auch die Produktion von Milchprodukten möglich wäre. Dann wendete er sich mit den Worten „Ach, fickt doch eure Wölfe" einer Muschel zu.

Der Rest des Abends verlief ungefähr genau so: Lustige Gespräche und gutes Essen und Jean musste auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer zu geben, dass es schon ziemlich viel Spaß gemacht hatte und er sich wohlgefühlt hatte. Doch als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob es doch nicht irgendein sehr bizarrer Traum gewesen war.

* * *

Ähm ja, es hat wirklich ewig gedauert, bis ich das hier geschrieben habe, weil ich Sachen ehrlich gesagt meistens gar nicht erst zu Ende schreibe, aber diesmal habe ich es einfach durchgezogen, obwohl ich zu geben muss, dass mir die Idee hierhinter nicht so gut vorkommt, wie als ich das erste Kapitel geschrieben habe. Es fühlt sich er auf jeden Fall gut an, es endlich fertig zu haben. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht zu viele Fehler übersehen habe :)


End file.
